El Familar
by pancho galaxias
Summary: Issei sin ningún recuerdo de como llego en aquel cementerio mira el cielo, preguntándose el porque de su llanto. ¿porque llora tan desconsoladamente? ¿porque sus recuerdos son tan borrosos? y sobre todo ¿porque es un zorro?
1. vida -1

Una visión negra, vacía, oscura. Es todo lo que Issei podía ver después de que muriera por extrañas circunstancias. Un lugar de miedo, puesto que no sentía nada, hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar en su visión, mientras que parece hablar a la consciencia de Issei.

-Amo, amo, ¿me escuchas?- Pregunta una voz desconocida, La misma naturaleza de la voz se escuchaba con miedo y preocupación.

-¿Yo?- Pregunta Issei mientras que solo responde a la voz de este desconocido. Trató de formar una respuesta pero sus palabras se sentían secas y vacías en su garganta.

-Amo por favor necesitó que me mires.- Vuelve a hablar la voz desconocida, mientras que parece darle una instrucción al joven.

El con dificultad intento moverse, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera poda ver quien era, sólo veía una macha blanca.

-Lo siento.- Es todo lo que Issei le dijo, mientras que parecía que arrepentirse de algo.

Trató desesperadamente de decirle pero sus palabras no salían. ¿Porque no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no podía expresar su dolor?

-amo, amo por favor… sólo espera.- Le habla esa voz con misericordia y piedad.

-lo siento.- Issei simplemente expresa su dolor, pero igual pudo decirlo con dificultad. El sintió unas lágrimas cayendo a su rostro, Y después oscuridad.

Durante mucho tiempo no escuchó nada, las voces se desvanecieron. Primero fueron susurros para después ya no escuchar nada. Aunque muchas veces intento concentrase en lo que él creía era un grito a lo lejos, el sonido siempre se ida como había aparecido, del mismo modo ya no veía nada.

Por lo tanto él llegó a entender que murió y por ende eso era lo que se sentía al morir.

Issei no sabía cómo sentirse con lo acontecido, y simplemente comenzó a llorar en silencio. Tantos años de vida para cumplir su sueño se fueron a la basura, tantos viajes, tantas amistades.

El nuca tuvo miedo a la muerte, es más el estada dispuesto a morir por sus amigos y seres queridos, pero esto fue muy inesperado para él.

-¿De qué morí? Suponiendo que estoy muerto, ahora que va a pasar.- Se preguntó para después recordar una versión más joven e ingenua de el cuándo quería ser mas fuerte para tener su propio harén, que curiosamente lo tuvo con el paso del tiempo.

El no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa y sentir nostalgia al recordad esos tiempos. Issei había huido y burlado la muerte en más de una ocasión, pero él sabía que ni siquiera él podía evitar lo inevitable.

El había muerto solo una vez, en aquella ocasión no tenia idea de lo que pasada, pero gracias a su sempai fue rencarnado en un demonio.

Issei le debia su vida y mas a Rias… pero hora fue asesinado de forna misteriosa.

Era injusto, total y meramente injusto. El quería seguir viviendo, quería seguir disfrutando. Ese era su único deseo, el único que no podrá cumplir debido a su estado de muerte.

-La vida es cruel ¿verdad?- Le pregunto una voz, mientras que al parecer no podía reconocer de quien provenía.

El dejó de pensar mi miro a todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Desafortunadamente no miro nada, sólo oscuridad.

-¿Quieres otra oportunidad?- Le pregunto la misteriosa voz, dándole esperanza a Issei.

-Si.- Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-esta bien pero puede que tengas unos ligeros cambios, no pude hacer otro cuerpo pero alguien a quien conoces bien hizo un trato con migo.- el lugar se ilumino mostrando a una niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas y vestía un traje de lilita gótica. Issei inmediatamente la reconoció.

-ophis.- fue lo unico que pudo decir el peli castaño.

-bueno con esto yo estare ligada a ti, estare con tigo por toda tu vida, sabes tengo un poco de curiosidad de como se sentia Ddriag al ser un longinus. Pero he gastado mucho de mi poder pese a tener un poder infinito poner un alma a otro cuerpo con alma es un poco dificil… supongo que estaré dormida por un tiempo, bueno disfruta tu nuevo cuerpo.- dijo ella.

Issei queria decir algo pero se sentía muy debil y sin mas cerro los ojos.

Dia 0: muerte inesperada.


	2. Vida : 1

"Es un sueño, estoy en un sueño. El mismo paisaje una y otra vez. Arrastrado por el sueño lentamente, pido un deseo. Espero que cuando abra los ojos la próxima vez… vea un paisaje diferente. Me preguntó cuándo me di cuenta de que esto era un sueño. ¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿O hace un momento? Las respuestas se pierden en mi mente, este mundo en el que no se si el tiempo fluye o no, mientras sueño que me despierto… Un sueño tiene final, no importa lo bonito que sea, o el miedo que te dé. El sueño termina cuando abres los ojos, es una escena que nuca cambia y nunca cambiara… Pero ahora, me preguntó ¿cuándo empezaron los sueños sin final?, un sueño donde soy asesinado por alguien, en un callejón solo… Pero el escuchar cosas lejanas y cercanas como un eco que golpea mi mente. Las personas a lo lejos caminan ocupadas sin fijarse en el cuerpo tirado con sangre.

Escuchando a la multitud. Esperó a que alguien que tarda horas en llegar días y finalmente años. Nunca supe cuando empezó el sueño… Cuando el sueño ya no acaba ni termina… como siempre en el mismo lugar, sólo queda esperar. Creó que es lo único que puedo hacer, así que… sigo esperando." Es todo lo que piensa Issei y lo que reflexiona antes de sentir que abría los ojos y volver a sentir en un mundo el que ya nadie lo vería de la misma manera como humano. Sino como otra cosa.

El césped se siente frío y húmedo. El lugar estada completamente empapado por la lluvia que caía. A medida que se despertada poco a poco empezada a captar de manera lenta lo inusual del ambiente que lo rodeaba, no estada durmiendo en su cama, ni mucho menos en su habitación, se encuentra sobre las briznas de césped.

-¿Qué es… esto? ¿En… dónde estoy?- Se pregunta Issei mientras que al levantarse siente dolor, lo que ocasiona un quejido de dolor.

Estaba lloviendo, el agua caía sobre él y el resto del lugar sin ninguna piedad, y el seguía tirado. Se hubiese levantado antes pero su cuerpo le dolía, principalmente sus patas y su cabeza.

-espera… ¿patas?- Se pregunta a sí mismo, después de comprobar su estado.

Si fuera anormal tenerlas y en efecto posó una pata a su rostro con mucha dificultad y lo observo detalladamente. Era una patita blanca la miro por unos minutos para después ponerla de nuevo en el frío y húmedo césped.

Sus latidos se sentían extraños en su pecho, como si hubiese olvidado como se sentían. Tocar el césped, sentir el agua, respirar. Por una extraña razón todo parecía tan común y tan extraño a la vez. Sus ojos le ardían pero no le molestaba, al contrario, la sensación de dolor por alguna razón le hacía sentir bien, no porque el dolor fuera placentero, sino porque lo sentía.

Sentir era una sensación muy buena que recordada con claridad.

-¿Por qué sentir el dolor se me hace extraño?" Se pregunta Issei mientras solamente mira su ambiente, dispuesto a encontrar sus respuestas.

-**¡RECUERDAS CUANDO AQUELLO COMENZO!… ¿POR QUE?**\- Le grita una voz ajena a él.

-0, 81, 57, 54.- Son los únicos números que se le vienen a la cabeza.

Una voz masculina resonó en su cabeza queriendo recordarle algo que aparentemente había olvidado. La voz no era de nadie que el conociese, al menos, no a fondo, pero por alguna razón, esa voz se sentía tan… familiar, como si hubiese compartido un largo periodo de tiempo con el dueño de esa voz pero sin recordar su dueño.

Sus patas le dolían, pero logró pararse sobre sus patas a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían, paulatinamente el ardor en sus ojos paro, más no en el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿qué es este lugar y porque estoy aquí, que soy?- Se pregunta Issei sin ninguna respuesta aparente. Ninguna por el momento.

No sabía el por qué pero ver la pata y sentirlo un poco diferente. Aunque por una extraña razón el recordaba muy distinto, algo… más grande.

Sin perderse mucho en sus pensamientos empezó a examinar su alrededor, era un lugar bastante curioso, habían muchas piedras, casi igual de forma, tamaño y color. Las pocas diferentes eran mucho más grandes que el resto, de un color plateado o dorado. Intento mirar en otra dirección pero en donde viera había las mismas piedras uniformes repartidas por todo el lugar, pero de manera constante y ordenada.

Curiosamente el estada acostado en una de estas, él lo miró detenidamente y estada grabado unas palabras que el leyó.

-Aquí yace luliana ochido, amada madre, esposa y abuela... ¡Pero qué demonios no se posible!- Exclama Issei al ver la escritura y empezó a deducir en donde estaba.

No lo podía creer, estaba durmiendo en un cementerio, precisamente frente a la tumba de una persona. Inmediatamente empezó a pedir disculpas a la difunta, ya que en sus anteriores aventuras tuvo contacto con el tema de fantasmas y esas cosas.

-Con los muertos no se juega.- Dice Issei mientras que se sale del área de la difunta.

-**ESTAS PERDIDO EN UN MAR DE TUS PROPIAS ILUSIONES, ¿VERDAD?**\- Le grita la voz a Issei, con tal de acusarlo de algo, desconocido hasta el momento.

-0, 21, 45, 25, 45, 58, 58.- Aquellos números solo resuenan en su cabeza.

Una vez término de pedir disculpas a la fallecida, intento empezar a recordar que hacia dormido en medio de un cementerio, pero no pudo. Su cabeza le dolía, y de manera "oportuna" un poco de sangre empezó a caer desdé su nuca a su rostro, se limpió la cara con una de sus patas, y luego con el otro tocó la zona en donde más sentía dolor en su cabeza, al hacerlo el dolor aumento provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Al retirar su pata pudo ver claramente su esta completamente roja por la sangre, evidencia de que se había golpeado la cabeza, lo que explicaría su ligara amnesia.

-Tal vez alguien me golpeó y me llevó aquí.- Es lo que deduce Issei cuando ve su sangre.

Y así buscó algún otro lugar que estuviera manchado con su sangre dentro de la zona del cementerio en la que había despertado con la intención de saber dónde se había golpeado, pero no encontró nada, posiblemente la lluvia borró el rastro de sangre.

-Bueno no se le puede hacer nada, sólo esperó que encuentre huellas.- Solamente se pone a buscar a sus alrededores.

Esta vez miro hacia el suelo para descubrir que en efecto había una línea de huellas que empezaban más allá de lo que podía ver. Empezó a seguirlas para saber si eran suyas o de "otra persona", y afortunadamente la lluvia no las había borrado aún. Sin perder más tiempo decidió seguirlas, para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de golpearse su cabeza.

El miro hacia arriba, a pesar de todas las nubes de lluvia, podía ver con claridad que era de día aún, aunque la poca cantidad de luz que había le indicada que pronto anochecería, y debería apresurase si no quería ver ciertos tipo de creaturas. No quería tentar su suerte, no por ahora.

-**¡NO ENTIENDES! ME HAS OLVIDADO!**\- Le recrimina la voz de su cabeza, mientras que se vuelven a repetir otros números.

-80, 21, 48, 49, 32.- Son otros números sin sentido que se repitieron en su cabeza nuevamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero esta vez le contestó a esa voz en su cabeza.

-**¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te olvidará?**\- Es todo lo que responde Issei, peor la voz parece responder.

-Si qué clase de amigo deja que su locura se apodere de él y lo manipule a su antojo.- Responde aquella voz y vuelven otros números.

-62, 12, 34, 56, 19, 60, 30, 30, 30.- Nuevamente se repiten otros números sin sentido.

No quiso reponer. En vez de eso reanudó lo que estada haciendo.

El cementerio era un lugar bastante extenso, mucho más de lo que el imaginó, aparentemente muchas personas habían vivido en Kuo antes, o al menos eso creía. Debido a que no recuerda que había un cementerio o estar seguro de estar aún en Japon. De hecho podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y lo malo de todo era incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Sus huellas tenían un patrón algo irregular, no eran de una persona que caminase normalmente, en realidad eran las de una persona que sabía pasado tomando sake todo el día para después irse caminando como huellas primero tenían una trayectoria recta, para después desviarse a la derecha para después caminar recto otra vez y así se iban la huellas.

-Tal vez estaba borracho… no eso es muy poco probable. Sin bien me dolía la cabeza, era por el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza más no por una resaca, además yo no tomó.- Es todo lo que pudo analizar Issei.

Él se sumergió en sus pensamientos para ver verías posibilidades acerca de que estaba haciendo el en un cementerio. La repuesta más lógica y sencilla a la que pudo llegar era que fue a visitar a alguien.

-pero… ¿a quién? muy bien pude ir a ver a alguien para revertir mi transformación de lo que sea que soy... pero qué soy exatamente. Tal vez soy la mascota de alguien, pero sin embrago, por una extraña razón sé que no era un Animal si no… un humano.- Es todo lo que piensa Issei, mientras que se pone a meditar en lo sucedido, pero la voz vuelve a atormentarlo.

-**KONEKO, RIAS, AKENO… TODOS SUFREN POR TU CULPA.**\- La voz parece atormentarlo y acusarlo del sufrimiento de unas personas ajenas a Issei en ese momento.

-64, 67, 34, 20, 84, 84, 84- Al igual se repiten números extraños, que si bien no tenían ningún significado para Issei. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza otra vez y pudo recordar algo.

"mi nombre es issei hyoudou y voy hacer un el rey del harem…- Es todo lo que recuerda, pero aún no está seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso era lo poco, eso y una enorme necesidad de ir tras el rastro de huellas. Al poco andar el rastro de huellas desapareció, al parecer esa zona había sido borrada por la lluvia. Afortunadamente, al levantar la cabeza, él pudo ver no muy a lo lejos una tumba. Esta estaba rodeada de muchas huellas, aparentemente, tal tumba había recibió muchas visitas ese días. Tal vez era la tumba que estada buscando. Así que se acercó.

La tumba era de aquellas que eran diferentes a las otras, era notoriamente más grande que el resto, tal vez una de las más grandes del cementerio, esta tumba no era ni dorada ni plateada, estaba cubierta con una muy atractiva capa de diamantes las cuales estaban a rededor de la lápida. Esta brillaba tanto que era difícil verla sin entrecerrar los ojos un poco.

La tumba tenía varios accesorios únicos como lagrimas de phoenix, un juego completo despiezas de ajedrez. Él se apresuró tanto que término tropezando con un pequeño montículo de tierra que había en el suelo, lo que provocó que se cállese al suelo. Al levantarse se pudo ver el montículo con la que se había tropezado. Este tenía forma semicircular, y demostrada que alguien había estado cavando recientemente en esa zona, la cual estada "curiosamente" sobre la tumba.

No le dio mucha importancia a eso, ya que pensó que se debía al reciente entierro del fallecido o fallecida y paso directamente a leer el epitafio debido a su necesidad que tenía al saber quién era el difunto. Pero se lleva una sorpresa desagradable al verlo bien.

-esto no puede ser cierto, esto debe ser más que una broma de mal gusto.- Dice Issei mientras que empieza a leer la inscripción.

Al leer el nombre Issei no lo podía creer, lo que él estaba leyendo era… era imposible y a la vez doloroso. Con una expresión sería, las lágrimas empezaron a caer a su rostro, lo que lo estada leyendo no podía ser cierto, era como una mala broma. Era como estar en medio de una película de horror, una muy horrible. El nombre que estaba gradado era simplemente inaudito.

Mientras el lloraba sin moverse, la voz que lo perseguía sonó en su cabeza otra vez.

-**SILENCIO. LA SOLEDAD NOS MIRA, EL SIENCIO NOS ESCUCHA.**\- Es todo lo que dice la voz y los números vienen de nuevo.

-¿?, ¿?, ¿?, -1, 13- Esta vez parece que no se entendia nada y sin más en voz alta comenzó a leer el escrito.

-1997-2018. Aquí yace issei hyoudou, querido hijo y hermano, el shcuriki y sobre todo un muy, pero muy querido novio.- Es todo lo que Iseei lee al ver la inscripción de la lápida, lo que ocasiona que dilate los ojos, a tal grado de casi desmayarse, después de enterarse de su situación.

-¿he? si eres tu.- dijo una voz.

issei al escuchar la voz voltio de manera lenta, al ver quien era su sorpresa fue grande.

**next day: como huellas de un gato**

**Gracias a: Nogitsune96, Franz Myers y thecat322. Por los favoritos y seguir la historia. Agradecería un comentario de su parte ya los nuevos que leen esta historia.**


End file.
